


New Knowledge

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job, Body Writing, Bondage, Boot Worship, CBT, Crying, Daddy Derek Hale, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Foot Humping, Forced Come Swallowing, Light Bondage, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Riding Crop, Size Difference, Spanking, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Tattoo, cock and ball worship, face fucking, hole spanking, verbal degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek learns something new about his baby boy and decides to use it to his advantage.Chapter 1 – Request Anon’sChapter 2 - Tumblr Anon's
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

Request Anon: please could i get a work with derek and stiles including cock and ball worship, boot worship, and cock and ball torture? i think it would be so hot to read something where stiles is forced to worship dereks dick whilst his is getting tortured. maybe even have derek slapping his balls with a crop? i also wouldn’t mind a daddy kink thrown in there love your work!!

+

Request Anon: Stiles giving Derek a blowjob on the couch, Derek is about to cum so he grabs Stiles’ head and forces him to deepthroat and swallow it, and Stiles chokes on Derek’s cum?

~~//~~

“I saved you a place for tonight baby boy,” Derek tapped the pillow on the floor between his legs from where he was sitting on the couch in his flat. Stiles’ cheeks turned a cute pink as he shuffled over; he was fully naked in comparison to Derek’s fully clothed body. Stiles’ flaccid cock made it look that much smaller as it dangled between Stiles’ milky thighs as the younger man shuffled over with his wrists cuffed behind his back in the padded leather cuffs Derek had gotten just for him. 

Stiles lowered down on the pillow and nuzzled his cheek against the bulge in Derek’s jeans. Derek stroked Stiles’ hair with one hand as he used his other hand to unzip his jeans to allow his fat, thick cock to bounce free. Stiles didn’t need to be told what to do next; he eagerly latched onto the older man’s cock and lapped happily at the head. 

“That’s it, baby boy, Daddy loves it when you suck his cock like this.” Derek moaned in pleasure as he allowed himself to relax and sink into the couch as Stiles took his cock into his sinful mouth. 

Stiles bobbed his head, slurping lewdly as he took more and more of Derek’s big cock into his throat. Stiles’ hips were twitching forward, muffled whimpers coming from him each time his hardening cock brushed against Derek’s boot. Derek lifted his right foot just a bit and grinned when Stiles whined around his cock.

“Do you like that baby boy? Do you like humping against Daddy’s foot while you suck my cock?” Derek crooned, tone almost condensing as he began to rub the top of his boot up and down the underside of Stiles’ shaft. Derek felt the full-body shudder the younger man gave at the friction and how Stiles pressed closer. 

Stiles dragged his tongue up and down Derek’s cock before he lowered his head down and sucked hard at Derek’s fat, heavy balls. Stiles made a muffled noise when Derek’s calloused hand was planted on the back of his head and shoved his face forward. Stiles moaned as his mouth was filled by one of Derek’s balls completely. Stiles had no choice but to suck and lap before he managed to let it slip from his mouth, only to replace it with the other one. 

“Just like that baby boy, suck Daddy’s balls.” Derek groaned in pleasure as he jerked his hips as Stiles suckled his balls. Derek lifted his foot so it was pressing Stiles’ small cock against his stomach and chuckled breathlessly when Stiles began to rut against his boot with a tinge of desperation. It was such a cute look on the young man and Derek loved being the one who put it there. 

“Oh does my baby boy want to come?” Derek crooned before smirking when Stiles whined in displeasure when Derek moved his foot away. 

“Get Daddy off and I’ll consider allowing you to come,” Derek ordered and moaned happily when Stiles put more effort in as he deep-throated the older man’s cock, his throat bulging with the size of it. Stiles drooled around the thick cock in his mouth as he breathed through his nose as he sloppily sucked and licked at Derek’s cock and balls. 

Derek grunted as he felt his balls drawing up as his orgasm approached. Derek used his hand that was still on the back of Stiles’ had to force the younger man’s head down, his cock buried in Stiles’ throat.

Stiles’ eyes rolled up his head when hot cum flooded his mouth and down his throat. Stile gagged and choked on the bitter liquid as he was forced to swallow as quickly as he could as Derek came. Stiles coughed wetly when Derek’s softening cock popped out of his mouth, cum rolling down his chin and throat. 

“That’s my good boy,” Derek praised as he took in the debauched look Stiles was now sporting. Derek lifted his foot again and full out stepped on Stiles’ balls, grinding the ball of his foot down. 

Stiles cried out as his body arched as ropes of cum spurted over his stomach as he came with Derek’s foot on his balls. Stiles’ gasped and shuddered his way through his orgasm as Derek rotated his foot over his balls with heavy pressure. Stiles lurched forward, breathing raggedly as he pressed his forehead to Derek’s inner thigh. 

“Daddy is proud of you baby boy,” Derek purred as he pet Stiles’ hair, loving the fact that Stiles had come while Derek stepped on his balls. Stiles’ was everything Derek ever wanted in a partner and he grinned when he heard Stiles’ mumbled reply.

“I love you, Daddy,”


	2. Tumblr Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon’s want:   
> would you consider writing something with cock and ball torture? maybe on stiles as a punishment?  
> +  
> OK but what about a sub who has to get a tattoo as a punishment like have ‘slut’ on their ass cheek or something, that could be an interesting thing to read. CONSENSUAL & KINKY of course...  
> +  
> Are you comfortable writing a big size difference? Something with a really muscular/huge Derek and a tiny Stiles could be so hot, with maybe a daddy kink & Derek treating Stiles a little patronisingly because he’s older and bigger so he knows what’s best. Could be ddlb if you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Daddy Kink, Daddy Derek, baby boy Stiles Stilinski, age difference, older man/younger man, size difference, Stiles Stilinski has a small dick, Derek Hale has a big dick, CBT, sadism and masochism, Dom/sub, dirty talk, verbal degradation, body writing, body tattoo, spanking, riding crop, crying, punishment, bondage, hole spanking

“You have disappointed me, baby boy, I thought you knew better than to act out like that.” Derek shook his head, sighing in disappointment as he locked the leather cuffs around the younger man’s slender wrists and ankles. 

“I’m so sorry Daddy!” Stiles swallowed hard as Derek gripped both of his balls in one hand in a tight hold. 

Derek then began to wrap a thin rope around the base of them, creating small knots at the correct places before the rope was looped through the D rings on the ankle cuffs. Stiles took a steadying breath as he fought against moving his ankles from where they were drawn up to his crotch. Stiles had done that before and the pain was not worth it, not with what comes next. 

Derek moved away when he finished securing Stiles in his position for his punishment. Derek picked up his favourite riding crop before dragging it down Stiles’ bowed spine that made his ass and tied balls rise high in the air. 

“You know your safe word baby boy?” Derek asked as he adjusted his jeans, he was already getting hard at the mere sight of his boy all tied up like this. 

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles bobbed his head, nibbling on his lower lip as he took a deep breath when the riding crop rubbed at his hole. 

“Ha!” Stiles gasped when the crop’s flat end gave a medium-hard tap against his hole, mainly in a warning. 

“You understand this is a punishment boy? You understand it won’t be like when you’re worshiping my cock and balls and I allow you to hump against my foot and I step on them just enough to help you come. Do you understand this will not be like that boy?” Derek snarled out, slipping into the disciplined side of himself knowing he had to otherwise he would coddle his baby boy instead of punishing him properly. 

“I u-understand Daddy,” Stiles let out a shaky breath as he clutched at the pillow he buried his face into. Stiles muffled his gasp into it when the crop slapped across his ass cheeks harshly quickly and efficiently, the stings arching down his spine and causing his cock to twitch. 

“Do you remember what your last punishment was boy? You should, you couldn’t sit for a month properly afterwards.” Derek said as he rained down spank after spank until Stiles’ pale ass cheeks were red and splotchy in the pattern of the riding crop. 

“Y-Yes Daddy! I remember and look at it every day!” Stiles nodded into the pillow, eyes watering already and his cheeks burned at the reminder of what his last punishment had been. 

“Tell Daddy what it was boy, tell Daddy what you are,” Derek demanded as he landed a hard spank on Stiles’ hole, loving the way the younger man writhed and swallowed a sob. 

“My left ass cheek says… Dirty and the right…It says slut. I’m a dirty slut Daddy!” Stiles gasped out, trying to control himself as Derek traced the tattoo on his throbbing, heated ass cheeks.

“That’s right, that’s what you are when you misbehave for Daddy.” Derek brought the crop down on each word, unable to help himself he did love bending his boy over just to look at the words and remind his boy what he truly was. 

“Daddy!” Stiles sobbed unable to stop when the older man gripped his tied ball and brought the crop down on them in the hardest spank yet. Stiles felt tears fall down his cheeks as he sobbed each time Derek spanked his aching balls. 

“You are a dirty slut boy, you love this. You love it when I spank your balls raw, god you should see yourself. Your tiny, pathetic cock is dripping.” Derek punctuated his words with rough spanks to Stiles’ balls before dragging the tip of the crop down Stiles’ leaking cock. 

“I’m really sorry Daddy!” Stiles sobbed into the pillow, his face almost as red as his ass and balls by this point. Stiles’ slender body was shaking before it jerked forward as Stiles sobbed loudly when Derek slapped the crop across the head of his cock before proceeding to spank each inch of his shaft until he had a constant flow of tears down his heated cheeks. 

“I know you are boy, but you know you deserve this.” Derek crooned as he slapped Stiles’ bright red balls again before delivering another spank to Stiles’ twitching hole. 

“I, I’m a dirty slut and I deserve this punishment Daddy!” Stiles blurted out, his mind going blank as he slumped in his bondage, unable to anything but bask in the throbbing, aching pain coming from his ass, hole, balls and cock. 

“That’s all Daddy needed to hear baby boy.” Derek smiled as he leaned down and kissed Stiles, pleased with how sloppy it was as it showed Derek that Stiles was lost in the pain Derek had delivered him. 

“Just relax now baby boy, Daddy will take good care of you. Just like he always does.” Derek promised with another messy kiss and the closing of Stiles’ eyes and a lopsided smile on his face.


End file.
